Unforgotten and the battle for the worlds
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Kalas' guardian spirits world is being torn apart by something evil in his world. She must fight her lingering feelings of love and anger, and join forces with him once more to save both his and her world. Will her feelings get in the way? And will Kalas


Chapter one: Unforgotten and unforgiving…

Authors note: So I been playing my game Baiten Kaitos and all and kept wondering WHAT if the spirit fell in love with the boy. I always been a sucker for UNLIKELY romances… I pretty much show it in all my stories like. I have a Sesshomaru and Rin pairing, a Legalas and random poor helpless girl lol, Jack Sparrow and royal princess pairing, and just a bunch of stuff like that… any ways if its not your thing, if you love the Xelha Kalas romance this isn't for you. This is a guardian spirit and Kalas romance. I also have a thing for like LoTR type of stories… so this might seem a lil like it. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

So this first chapter is just more on the guardian spirit… who she is and why she is. Anyways sorry for any misspelled stuff and what not I have many stories to attend and wanted to see whether this one would intrigue anyone enough.

Disclaimer- I do not own the game or characters.

She laid there in the green grass wondering to herself how she had gotten there and why. Dreams seemed to invade her mind, and sleep became little for her. It was the realm of the guardian spirits, and still she was not happy. It was one of the more beautiful interdimensions between worlds, and love, happiness, and freedom was that worlds nature. But still she was not satisfied, for she could not forget… all the fear, hate, anger, and love she had felt. That place she resided in was prison for her, but this place was worst… it was no longer home. Home was with Kalas…

'_Kalas...' _the girl sat up opening her eyes quickly hoping to erase the feelings within when his image disappeared. But no luck, the feelings lingered without his image… an image that was getting hazy with passing time. Most guardian spirits didn't remember much of their previous callings let alone any of it… but she remembered him, and remembered it all. She did miss the others, Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, and the great Mizuti… but not like she missed Kalas. She had grown to know his heart, to be connected with him… to know his pains and length of love. And if it were possible for a spirit to love… though she would dare not admit it, something inside tinged at the place her cold heart was. Whether it was truly _Love_ or not, she did not know… but it ate away at her.

What killed her the most was her hatred for Melodia, never did a spirit hate… but neither did it love. So she was very confused. She could not forget or forgive either Melodia or Kalas. Even if Kalas pulled Melodia out of the darkness, and supposedly back to her normal senses. But Melodia was never right, and never had any normal senses to return to. She fooled them. All of them, it was her plan… but no one would see, and no one would listen. But she knew, and she tried to warn Kalas and the others about Melodia. Something wasn't right, and something was going to happen. But she wasn't there to help, Kalas returned her…

_Why?_ She cried in her mind as she wrapped her arms around her transparent legs. The grass was green and crisp, and white pillars led to the main city… where soon she would return. The wind both passed through her and around her, the wind was not suppose to move around them at all. "Why didn't he let me stay?"

Quickly she stood up and headed back to town, soon it would be time for prayer and then the rest. But when she got to town something seemed strange… and awkward. It was quiet, and that's when she felt the shift in the worlds. With quick haste she made it to the chapel and up the stairs… the others sat around the large fire praying. But the head spirit did not join them in prayer this time. He called to her…

"Yes Arnen," she said to the transparent man in front of her. He stood in long white robes as most of the men spirits wore, and had long white hair with pointy ears. He as the others would be considered beautiful and elegant looking. The women were beautiful with long flowing brownish hair, and long white gowns. Everyone was more of a hazy white for they all were transparent… they could not be touched nor touch anything but each other.

"We must speak Inwe'," the leader said leading her to his familiar office.

"What do you wish to speak of your highness," she curtsied respectfully.

"I need your help, we all need your help…" he started off as he walked around his room.

"…Me?" She asked stunned, "but I am a mere spirit your highness. What would one so great need of one so small?"

"Something about you has changed, and I see it as you feel it. Your losing your immortality," he said turning to face her finally.

"What?" Inwe' asked curiously, "but how is that?"

"You are the only one to have not felt a shift and drop in your powers, and I believe it is because you are immune to whatever causes it. I believe it was to do with your last calling, I can sense something is happening there. A plot to destroy our world and theirs," Arnen said his hands behind his back, "the only way to get back your full immortality is to destroy whatever evil is destroying us slowly… and draining you."

"I think I have an idea," Inwe' said sighing nervously. She could feel herself shake, "but how will I get back to his world. To that world… he hasn't called upon me. No one has."

"I will drain you of most your immortality and keep it in a necklace. Your only way home, and you will not be able to stay here. All you have to do is remember that place and that feeling, and you will be sent back to there by using this chant and ritual. I have it prepared for you," he said handing her a small bag. Then he pulled out a small beautiful silver locket that spiraled beautifully around a diamond like crystal. He slowly walked to her.

"What if I am not ready? What if I cannot do it?" Inwe' asked nervously.

"I give you no choice to lose your immortality, and you cannot survive here with out it. It is a curse placed on us, and a power to strip if I so choose. Your only choice is to choose where you go, and if you go somewhere else I will not allow you to return home… and you will have betrayed everything you've known. Your family, your friends, everyone Inwe'.

"Oh…" she said nervously before the necklace was shoved onto her chest as it drained out her immortality making her mortal. She became a material, un-transparent, and mortal, "I'm… I'm…"

"Mortal," he said looking at her sadly, "you must not think I wish this upon you, because I did not. It just seems it is only you that can go to this place, and whether you are ready or strong enough to be more then a guardian spirit for a change is all depending on you. May our prayers protect you there. Good bye Inwe'."

"Yes," she said looking down at the necklace being placed into her hand, "I still have my powers right?"

"Correct," he said bowing his head. Now lay out the items on this table and begin the sending prayer.

_Hmmm_ she let out the soft sigh before laying everything out and reading the small script several times until she had it temporarily memorized. Then she slowly said it out loud with her eyes closed and hands in the air her long white sleeves dangling down her shoulders. She could see the spot she was called upon, and sent home… although pain and anger shuttered through her she said the spell and felt the cold breeze swirl around her. Although she desired to see what the trip to another world looked like, she dared not open her eyes… and then she felt her mind slip away into a dreamless blank sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

When she awoke she saw the place she memorized so well, and flash backs hit her as pain filled her… heart? It was warm with a beat… it pumped something strange through her new body. It was all so different. She remembered once having a different life, with a body like it once… but then she died and, as all her kind was, offered a place in the guardian spirit world. It was an honor to take that choice, or you could go to the great halls and journey with the dead kings, queens, and all those who made it there.

The air was cold unlike her world, and the wind had sound… she did not remember these small details. Then again she lived in ones body sharing space, but never feelings… those were private, and though possible she dare not pry into those. She needed not pry in Xelha's hers were obvious… this made her cringe slightly.

She stood up painfully feeling her body react weird to the sensation of gravity and bodily organs. She felt heavy, and this felt weird. It did not matter, she could ponder on it's mysteries later… first she had to find Kalas. Was he living in Mira still? One could only hope, traveling would be hard for her… or was he with?

"It doesn't matter," Inwe' shook her head and sighed before walking out of the Shrine of Spirits. She walked down the road feeling the weird feeling of ache as she found where Melodia and hopefully Kalas were. Memories flooded as she entered and watched the city in movement, and she couldn't help but notice it had grown in number slightly. The cold air nipped at Inwe' through her thin dress which waved in the breeze. She went to the place that was most familiar… she remembered getting fish for the girl once, '_I believe she complained about needing something else after! Anyways…_'

"Can I help you?" the older man asked making Inwe' look down comfortably. She had never spoken to anyone out loud before, except the spirits.

"K…Ka… Kalas?" Inwe' said getting use to her voice, "is her… her?"

"Do you mean is he here?" the old man chuckled and questioned her.

"Yes," Inwe' blushed and looked down uncomfortably.

"Well no," the old man said looking at her curiously, "he stayed here with us awhile but not any longer no."

"Oh," Inwe' said uncomfortably feeling her hope and shoulders shrink.

"But I know where he is," the old man smiled warmly, "and it isn't far at all. Would you like to know?"

"Yes please," she said looking back up at him with a smile.

"Well what do you know young lady he's right there," he said pointing up at the restaurant Kalas taught the young man outside to get in a crowd.

"Kal… Kalas? Kalas!" she shouted when she whipped and saw the blue haired boy walking out of the restaurant door. He looked down at them and the strange girl or creature standing at the old mans door.

"Hello?" Kalas asked giving her a look of confusion, "do I know…"

"Kalas," she interrupted as she walked closer to him to get a better look. A wide look in her eyes drew attention away from her trembling body, and her wildly beating heart, "your not with Xelha."

"No… who? That feeling…" he said looking into her blue eyes, "that warmth seems so familiar. But so distant… and far away like it's not suppose to be here."

"I've come to help you Kalas," she said her voice ringing in his head a moment until he finally realized.

"It can't be…" Kalas said backing away slightly, "how is it? I must be imagining it. Who are you again?"

"I knew you wouldn't recognize me after all this time, it is I, Inwe'," she said staring at him afraid to blink, "it's so weird seeing you with my own eyes and not another's… it is your guardian spirit."

"No you can't be," Kalas said looking at her with confusion, "you have skin… and your, how is it? Apart of me believes you, but another thinks it must be a trick."

"Please, Kalas…" she said brining back memories of all the things she brought him through. All the times she saved him, "please remember."

"I… remember, I just… don't believe," Kals said slowly reaching out and touching her face. Although her skin was cold to the touch, it let off a warmth that made his fingers tingle after they left her skin.

Authors note: Please be nice I wrote it fast =) I hope someone reads and someone likes it! Comments ALWAYS make me wanna right more lol.


End file.
